


Eye of the Storm

by whenxkilled027



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Battle, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, For a Friend, Garuda - Freeform, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, My wol does a favor, Not Beta Read, Primals (Final Fantasy XIV), possible death, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: Vex gets a letter from a friend... warrior of light needs some help. She regrets ever saying yes.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/OC
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForcedRedacted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedRedacted/gifts).

> Sooooooooo this was a gift to ForcedRedacted. Her Wol is my spirit animal. I said I would never post this but of course here I am. So once again I love you forced and I'm so glad you made the discord and created this weird little family. lol
> 
> Also this is the song inspired me rushing to write this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzYGc_jGaYs

Well this was bad…. Like really fucking bad. 

The cyclone of air wiping around Vex, her long blonde; rose gold hair whipping back and forth across her vision. Blood trickles down from various wounds, not even her simple spells are helping. A shadow of large wings over takes both her own and the young scholar she was trying to protect. The warrior and red mage in the group had fallen a few moments ago. ‘’

_. Why can nothing she ever requests be simple?_ She thinks as she leans down whispering close to the other Miqo’tes ear. Vex very gently slips a potion of dexterity into their trembling hand. “Run, hide if you can and keep yourself alive.”

“Wa-wha- what about-”

“Worry about yourself,” slowly she rises, back straightening to the ominous figure, large azure eyes close and for the first time in many years, she uses the power of her echo. An almost warm glow begins to emanate from her body. “I know you can raise them. Can you bring up your warrior friend quickly?”

Burgundy hair flies around the young girls face, the movement of her head only slight but Vex catches it. 

“Good, do it now!” A flare of magic swirls around her as a beautiful staff of petrified white oak appears in her hand. The girl at her feet pulls out her book and swift cast’s, concentration furrowing her brow as the body of her friend lifts from the ground; disappears and reappears at Vex’s feet. The sound of air gasping from the male Au Ra is muted by the wind but she watches his back bow and slam down again. A high pitched screech fills the air both forms on the ground tensing. Glancing down she says one word before lifting her staff to the sky, a green glow forming at the top, “Run,” and with a twist she casts Assize. Healing light flares out onto them while damaging a now very angry Garuda. Tapping her echo again, light swirls around encasing her form in a bright teal light before it bursts away, daggers replace staff, armor shifting to breathable leathers allowing for plenty of movement while still granting protection.

The winged bitch was fast, but Vex was faster. Dropping into her stance she can hear the sounds of feet moving away from her as nearly lost shouts of “We can’t leave her!”, “We have no choice.”, “Grab Alistar, keep moving!”,”She will die!, and “I’m sorry…” float by her ears

Sighing, Vex spins her blades twice before lifting her gaze, looking mildly bored. “You know, I really didn’t want to be here. I could care less about you and your primal fuck buddies, but you see, I got this friend and she is off doing, some crazy shit, like protecting our little universe. Normally, you would be on the _bottom_ of my to do list. Like, bottom of my boot type of shit. Yet, because I love the crazy hyur and I owe her a favor, I stand here getting ready to fuck up your day.”

Garuda screeches, “You are weak! I will kill you like I did your companions.”

“Yeah, about that- see I’m trying to learn how to be a Monk,- doubting that I have the zen like attitude, but that’s besides the point- you know hand to hand combat with cool kicks and punches. I thought, with a group we could work ya down and I’d get a little stronger. I kiiiinda miss judged and they still need a bit more work. SO, you and I are going to tango. Do _try_ to keep up, I want to make killing you worth my time.” 

Garuda screams in rage darting forward, Vex remains where she is until claws are a hair breath away and then she’s gone. Vanishing, she sneaks behind the large chicken with wings, “Psst, your wide open Garuru-chan.” 

The shrill that leaves Garuda when her blades embed themselves hilt deep into her side is near defining. A slight gurgling sound filling her ears as she flicks her wrist twisting each blade. Teal like blood covers her blades as she yanked them out and slams both feet into the small of Garuda’s back to flip away. The primal wobbles to turn around, noticing too late, the flash of hand movements just before a wall of fire flares up from the ground catching the fast moving air around her and cycloning up, encasing her form. The small tornado burns for longer than normal as it eats away at the excess air around them. Vex waits as the wailing from inside quiets. 

_1...2...3...4…-_

The ground shivers… the hair on the back of her neck spiking up and she has seconds to put up her guard as a massive shock wave bursts outward shattering the cyclone. Vex digs the heels of her boots down, dropping her center, gritting her teeth as she's pushed a good fifteen flums back. Dagger like feathers imbedding into her forearms and thighs. Three of them cutting her cheek, upper arm and neck. Laughing through a hiss she looks up grinning madly, “Oh, I like you… Come on Ru dance with me!”

*****

Forty Minutes later

The area was no longer encased in wind and the body of a primal lays dead at her feet. Boots of onyx with a flash of white enter Vex’s line of sight as she’s hunched over. Open wounds darking her leathers and hair. Blood dripping from her fingers, blades already placed back on her hips.

“You’re late P.”

“How’d ya know I’d even show? I said, I needed you to cover for me.”

Large tired eyes lift up, quietly taking in the gray-ish blonde hair, cut on the short side-again-, and a new half mask of ink black with what looked like white lines under each eye… _Fuck- visions doing the double thing again…_ smirking she shakes her head.  
“You always show up you big worrywort. Been like that since we met… always the warrior.” Grunting she attempts to stand, ignoring that the world around her was tilling in way she normally only saw after drinking for a full day… or lost enough blood. Swallowing she tries to stop the rolling of her stomach by closing her eyes. “As a note, I love you, but don’t ever have me come and fight these things again. I’m supposed to be retired…” Another uncomfortable roll. She tries to look back up at her friend, “You know that thing people do when they are tired of the world...” The edges of her sight fill with the void, Vex pitches forward the blood loss taking a small hold buckling her knees. Arm’s quickly encircle her form, face falling into a pillowly chest. Chuckling weakly she pats her friends hip, “Well this is familiar…. Hey... tell your friend not to glare so hard. I have enough holes in me back.”

Laughing, Priscilla rotates around to bend down and pick up Vex’s smaller form. “Come on kit, let’s get you to a healer.”

“No-FC…” she mumbles, “they-be insuf-bl…” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll take you Urianger.”

“Mmmm, nooo, he talks funny.”

“Gotta sleep Vex..”

“Mkay…”

Slowly, Vex beings to drift. Voices muffled around her…

_“Little Monster... who…”_

_“ friend...oh relax… Had...check her….”_

_“Fine… oh-”_

_“Dam- Vex...Don- slee-!”_


End file.
